


Hiwaga

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Animals, At least without my permission, Black Cat - Freeform, Cat, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Life - Freeform, Modern Era, Mysterious, Mystery, Omen - Freeform, One Shot, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Spiritual, Superstition, alternative universe, born of ill omen, cat behavior, contemplating life, friday 13, full of wonder, hiwaga, madara muses lot of abot cats, so much is implied yet so little is actually revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Madara gets intrigued by a cat, which makes him contemplate many things…
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Hiwaga

**Author's Note:**

> **Hiwaga**  
>  n. mystery; full of wonder

Really, staring into cat's eyes was a bit scary from Madara's mind. It was looking like into a completely different world from your own. Then again, cats did view the world differently compared to humans. But this particular cat…something in its eyes made Madara feel a chill, despite the fact spring was coming.

Soon, everything would bloom, and snow would melt. It would be a start of a new beginning. A beginning Madara hoped for desperately as last year and especially the winter had been terrible.

It made Madara tremble just thinking about it.

There was a small meow and the next thing he saw was the cat a little bit ahead of him. Its large eyes still stared deeply into Madara's, making him ponder what it saw in him.

Did it see a simple man who was trying to shoulder too much? Or perhaps it saw how Madara truly was? A man who wanted some peace and quiet. Even a short moment would be alright in this hectic life he was living at the moment.

Or perhaps the cat just saw a human that wasn't any different from any other human beings?

A leaf passed between Madara and the cat and he realized he should move on. He had been staring the cat…how long, exactly? It seemed like the time had stopped for a moment when he had been musing. He was quite sure it would spirit him away if he would just…follow it.

'How nice that would be,' Madara mused as he took a step toward the cat, and then another one, and yet another one.

He felt anxious and a bit worried. Cats were fickle beings. Those could be nice and lovely in one minute and the next minute they could try to pounce on you, make their way for a kill. After all, even domestic cats were hunters and huntresses by their nature, despite the fact that they had tricked humans to into believing otherwise.

The distance was closed and Madara noticed the cat was now laying down. It felt like a bad omen. The black fur should've been a giveaway.

Another leaf passed between them as Madara crouched down to pet it. No, not exactly pet it, but more like to see if it was still alive.

Just as his hand was about to touch the cat's fur, he froze.

Instead of black fur, what he saw was white hair. Blinking his eyes, the image shifted, and his focus came back. The cat was now sitting in front of him, looking up at him.

He felt himself tremble a bit more as he then watched how the cat started to walk away.

He hadn't ever imagined Tobirama would reborn as a black cat, despite the fact he had been born of ill omen.

'How fitting,' Madara thought as he stood up and followed after the cat, leaving a sparkling light trace behind him.


End file.
